


segregatim

by lanvaldear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanvaldear/pseuds/lanvaldear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's worlds apart, and slipping further and further away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	segregatim

“Can't hang out today. Sorry.”

Lea waves as he runs past. Lately, he's been terribly distant, and Isa's sure he knows the reason. It was a fleeting reason, one barely tangible but only for a few shallow moments. Isa's eyes stay on Lea's back, and he doesn't realize it, but his hands curl into fists.

They've never been apart. Never. There's rarely been a day when they weren't together. But now, the days when they're apart increase, and they seem so much longer than before. Isa finds himself wandering aimlessly, and Isa's never been one without a goal, a plan. Lea's always been the impulsive one, the one who _does_ instead of _planning_.

It's only for a moment, but Isa's eyes flash a brilliant gold.

\--

The girl is picking flowers. Isa watches her from across the way, arms crossed. She's terribly innocent, and it would be unfortunate if something were to happen to that light. That pure, pure light... it's a wonderful thing. If it were to suddenly _vanish_...

Isa presses a hand to his eyes, and a shudder runs through his body. He pushes off the wall and rushes away, body tense and mind reeling.

\--

“Lay off, will you?”

Lea shrugs out of Isa's grip, and he steps back. Isa's hand hovers in the air, and he brings it down with a little more force than he meant. His body shakes. Isa watches Lea for a long time, and Lea nearly cracks under the force of his gaze. The redhead shrugs and turns away, hands behind his head.

“Not like we had plans, right?”

“No. You're hardly around for that anymore.” Lea's shoulders stiffen. The hard edge Isa's voice has taken on doesn't go unnoticed. Isa stays where he is. Lea fidgets, subtle movements that let Isa know he's nervous. Just a little bit. “You've changed.”

Lea whirls around and stares at Isa. His eyes narrow. “Tch. Maybe I'm not the one that's changed,” he replies, tapping near his eyes. “What's up with you? Trying to fit in with a new crowd? Got contacts now? You looked a hell of a lot better with blue eyes.”

It's hard to refute him. Isa's noticed the change, wherever it came from. His eyes, once a clear, vivid blue, are more green now. Isa finds it difficult to look in a mirror now. Whatever this...change...is, it frightens him. But he'd never let Lea know that. Weakness isn't something he wants to show, even to his once-best friend.

It's rare for them to drop a conversation so suddenly. But Isa walks away stiffly, pain tightening his face and darkening his eyes. His fists are clenched, as if he's trying to hold something back.

Or hold onto something he knows he'll never get back.


End file.
